Two Spirits One World
by NaiShiteru
Summary: Barasuishou is lost in the parallel dimension. Kirakishou get's out of her N-Field using Barasuishou's body, building a really deep bond between both dolls. What will happen? Will the feelings of both dolls Change? KirakishouXBarasuishou- mild shoujo-ai


**Disclaimer: **Rozen Maiden is Not Mine. It's PEACH-PIT's. I don't win any money with it, and it's just for fun.

So, enjoy this one-shot.

**Warning:** This fic is BarasuishouXKirakishou. It has a small hint of shoujo ai. (Not too strong) so, don't like, don't read! ;)

**Two spirits **

Barasuishou wasn't very sure of what had happened to her. She knew she had recovered every Roza Mystica, except the one of the youngest sister, the real seventh doll, Kirakishou.

The power of the Roza Mystica…She tried to get every one, but it was too much power for her own body. She wasn't a Rozen Maiden; even tough she wanted to believe that. Rozen's apprentice, Enju, built her. Although he wanted to show his master that he was better than him by building Barasuishou, she had perished. Her body was destroyed by the pure power of the Rozas. Now, her soul was lost in the parallel dimension, sleeping, waiting to be woken up.

"Laplace…" A voice whispered.

A doll was talking to the rabbit. She had white, long and slightly curled hair. Her left eye was yellow, her right eye was missing, and a white rose was growing out of the empty hole. She wore a white ornamental dress, with high tied up boots. Her name was Kirakishou, the real seventh doll.

The rabbit turned around, facing the doll. They where in the doll's "world", also called N-Field. It was a cold place, foggy, and in the distance you could see a beautiful castle.

"Tell me, White Rose." He said.

"Now, you can travel around every world, can't you? You have met Rozen; you have also met Enju, his apprentice. You have met my dear sisters. You have that kind of power, opposed to me. I have to stay here, in my own world, isolated of everything. Is it fate? Is it fate that two opposite persons have met?" Kirakishou said, smoothly and quietly to the rabbit.

"My dear doll, it is fate, as you may call it. Still, why do you keep bothering yourself with such facts?" He asked.

"Laplace…that's your name. It's quite new to me." She laughed. "I have followed every event with my own eyes. Or shall I say, with my only eye."

Laplace ignored Kirakishou's bitter observation. He tried to laugh with her, with a clearly fake quiver.

"Yes…I know everything that has happened! I have seen the fake seventh doll, a fraud of doll, if you ask me. Barasuishou was her name. She was destroyed. Her fake body didn't manage to endure the pure power of the Roza Mysticas. The thing is, that I need a body." Kirakishou explained to Laplace. "I need a body. I could use the ones that already lost the Alice Game…Souseiseki, Hina ichigo… Of course! The thing is, that, obviously, Shinku and the others will notice the different personality."

"Do you want to use Barasuishou's body?" Laplace asked.

"Of course! I can go out of this mad place if I use it. It's not like she will be repaired, anyway…Enju also got lost. Both are deep asleep…Just like Souseiseki and Hina Ichigo. I truly don't want to take part in the Alice Game…And Barasuishou isn't a real Rozen Maiden. That means…if I use her body, I don't have to participate." The doll explained.

"I see what you mean, Kirakishou. I might help you…although; I really don't know how it will end. You know that your body is not strong enough. You're one of the most powerful dolls, but you have no material body. That means, that you will need to come back to your N-Field so you can rest." Laplace explained.

Kirakishou agreed with the rabbit. Afterwards Laplace opened a door. The doll followed him. She arrived at a black place. She could float. They had arrived at the parallel dimension. They where surrounded by several doors, each one leading to another place.

"This is where Barasuishou's and Enju's soul is lost. Maybe they will find their way back, maybe not. I don't know…" Laplace explained.

Laplace opened one door and stepped out. Kirakishou followed him. It was the first time she had managed to get out of her N-Field. She wasn't sure if she was dreaming, but she felt really good.

They where at a closed room. It had wooden floor and several shelves. Many dolls where lying there. They where made of ceramic, and porcelain. They looked really beautiful and pure, almost as vivid as the Rozen Maidens.

"We are at Enju's shop. Don't worry; nobody will come in. It's definitely closed. It's a shame that those dolls are still here. They could be sold." Laplace explained. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll change."

The rabbit's body changed. The white hair changed into really pale skin. His rabbit ears transformed into human ears. His hair changed to brownish hair, and his face lost all the white hair. He metamorphosed into a human.

"The people here aren't accustomed to a giant white rabbit that talks and moves around like a human, Kirakishou." He explained. "Now, let's look for Barasuishou's destroyed body. You can't stay there without body. Every minute that passes, you're losing lots of energy."

They went to the room in the back. There, they saw the pieces of a body. Kirakishou just had to use a bit of her own power to repair the body. It looked a lot like hers.

Barasuishou had her eyes closed. Instead of having a rose, she had a patch, and not in her right eye, like Kirakishou, but in her left one. Her hair was also long and slightly curled. But it was greyish and not white, like Kirakishou's. She wore a violet and pink dress, similar in a way to Kirakishou's. She also had violet boots. She was very beautiful.

"I am ready. Now, let me take her body." Kirakishou said to Laplace.

She didn't know how she managed to, but her spirit got inside of Barasuishou's body. She opened her eyes. Afterwards she moved her arms. She stood up from the chair she was sitting on, and jumped down.

"Look, Laplace. I'm using Barasuishou's body. Isn't it nice?" Kirakishou asked.

"Yes. Now let's get out of here, before anybody hears you." Laplace said, guiding the doll to the outside.

Kirakishou was amazed by the landscape. Although it was full of big buildings it was still better than her own world. She jumped around, happy with Barasuishou's body.

"Well, now it's up to you to explore this world. Just be careful. At night, I'm going to take you to your own world. Otherwise, you'll die." Laplace explained.

Kirakishou nodded, and walked around, observing everything around her. While walking she passed near a closed shop. It had a very brilliant glass. The doll got nearer and nearer and observed her body.

She was amazed because she couldn't see Barasuishou's body, like she had thought she would see. She saw her own. Kirakishou's body.

"What's this? Am I still Kirakishou?" She said out loud.

She looked at her arm, but she didn't see the white fabric, but violet one. She took a lock of her hair, but it wasn't white, but greyish.

"Am I seeing my spirit?" She asked herself.

Suddenly, she passed out.

The seventh doll found herself in the black place. She walked around. Asking herself if she was lost and if she wouldn't return to her own world. She saw a white door and decided to open it.

"What are you doing?" A clear and beautiful voice asked. "That won't get you anywhere."

Kirakishou turned around, expecting to see an enemy. Her eyes met with another pair of yellow eyes, the left one covered by a violet patch. It was Barasuishou.

"What are you saying?" Kirakishou screamed. "Why do you say that it won't get me anywhere? It's stupid. Laplace will come and get me. If he doesn't, then I'll simply wake up on the street where I passed out."

"How? You are the seventh doll. You have no body. If you are a Rozen Maiden without body, then you can't get out of your N-Field. It's nonsense what you're blabbering." She said, calmly.

"I had a body. Yours. I used your body, Barasuishou. Since you're lost in the parallel dimension, along with Enju." Kirakishou explained and then madly started to laugh.

"My body? I am looking for it. I want to get back to the world." The fake doll explained. "I failed my mission. Now I want to try it again."

Suddenly, Kirakishou felt pity for her imitator. She saw sadness in Barasuishou's expression. She didn't want to abuse the fact that the other doll had lost her body.

"Don't worry…you'll see how you find your body." She said.

Everything started to blur. She opened her eyes and saw herself in the human world. She was still using Barasuishou's body. Laplace was behind her.

"I see. Barasuishou has a big desire for finding her body. I think she has guessed somebody restored her body and is now using it. That's why she made you faint. That will happen more than once, Kirakishou, so be ready to face her." He explained.

Kirakishou stood up and looked at the glass. That time she saw Barasuishou's reflection.

"I am you. Don't forget it." Her reflection mouthed. Then it blurred and Kirakishou could see her own body reflected in the mirror, as it would happen before.

"What the heck!" She screamed. "Laplace, I want to travel back to my N-Field. I can't stand it here."

Laplace guided her to Enju's shop. He took Kirakishou's spirit out of the doll and led her back to her own world.

"We'll try again tomorrow." He explained, and then left.

Kirakishou looked at reflection in the lake that was nearby. Again, she was astonished. Reflected in the lake was Barasuishou.

"Won't you leave me alone?" She said to Barasuishou.

"No." The reflection mouthed. "You have saved me. Thanks to you I have recovered my body. My soul has found her way to the human world."

Kirakishou took a stone and threw it to the water. Afterwards she could see herself and not the fake doll. She turned around, facing the sky and tried to fall asleep, to rest a bit. She closed her eyes.

Barasuishou opened her eyes. She had met the real seventh doll. Her innocent look and her beautiful features amazed her. Kirakishou had explained that she was using her body, and just knowing that, made Barasuishou want to recover it. She had managed to get it back, to be back in the human world. She had replaced Kirakishou's spirit.

She moved her body forward and fell to the floor. She managed to stand up and look at herself in the mirror.

"Our destinies…our fate…we are now together. We can't live without being together." A voice said in her head. It was Kirakishou's crazy voice.

"Our destinies? Our fate? Are we now together? Do you mean that we depend of each other to live?" Barasuishou said. "But, it cannot be. You're a spirit. A spirit without body." She said out loud, trying to stay calm.

"No…not anymore. Barasuishou. Kirakishou managed to go out of her N-Field by using your body." A male voice said behind her. "She has built a bond, a very deep bond. She didn't want to, but how would she just know?"

"Laplace!" Barasuishou exclaimed, turning around. "What shall I do now, if what you say is true?"

"That's not my problem. You have to find a solution. Maybe, you can talk to her using your reflection in the mirror." Laplace explained.

Barasuishou agreed with the rabbit's idea. She went to the mirror and looked at herself. She stroked the glass's surface. The seventh doll appeared in the mirror.

"Kirakishou. Listen." She said.

"I am listening, dear fake sister." Kirakishou laughed.

"You…Thanks to you, we can't live without each other now. Our fate is tied now. It's up to you. Will you make us perish again?" Barasuishou said, blushing at her reflection in the mirror.

Kirakishou blushed as well.

"It's not my problem. It's your fault. If you had stayed back there, in the parallel dimension, then nothing of this would have happened. Were you really that desperate?" The reflection said.

"It's my body the one you've taken. You haven't got an own body…so you just used mine! That's not fair." Barasuishou explained.

Kirakishou just started to laugh.

"I don't care." She said.

"You don't care, but I do!" Barasuishou screamed. "If you don't cooperate, then we'll both die."

"How can I die, if I have got nothing to do with your human world?" Kirakishou asked.

"I can't stay in my body for long. My energy drowns. If my energy drowns, then my body will be destroyed, and you won't be able to materialize yourself in the human world. That also means that you will be locked up in your N-Field for centuries." Barasuishou explained.

"What? Well, I actually don't care very much about it…but…it's okay. I want to explore your world, so…Okay." Kirakishou said. "We'll have to take turns to use your body."

"I understand. At night, we're going back to your N-Field at night, so that in the morning we can change places." Barasuishou said.

Both dolls agreed, and started their plan. Everything worked out well. Barasuishou would use it one day, and the next, she would give her body to Kirakishou, and stay in her N-Field. It was really strange for the fake seventh doll to stay without a material body in a field that was not her own, but after some weeks she managed to get accustomed and even started to like it.

Kirakishou was very happy about this contract, too. First she had cursed herself for not taking care of everything and making Barasuishou come back, but with the weeks she started to like her. She would stay at night in her N-Field, since staying in the human world for more than 24 hours would kill both. Kirakishou noticed that her bond with the other doll, although she wasn't a true Maiden, was starting to get even better.

But the contract started to get boring for both parts. It fell into a routine, and Kirakishou didn't like that. The human world that had seemed so interesting to her had turned into boringness. It was really stupid for her. She had already explored everything that was to explore. There was nothing left to explore. She didn't want to get near her other sisters, in case the Alice Game started again, so the hours she was able to stay in the human world started to be a burden for the seventh doll.

It was Barasuishou's turn to be in the human world. She had started to think like her real counterpart. She had started to hate the human world. She wasn't as powerful as before, so she couldn't battle with the other dolls. Enju wasn't around, so she had nobody to talk to. Laplace wasn't there, so he didn't count. The only friend she had was Kirakishou, the crazy and mad seventh doll. Barasuishou started to like her even more. Her crazy personality contrasted with her quiet one…they where similar, but at the same time, completely different. That was what Enju's doll liked about both. She had started to like her even more than a friend. But even if Kirakishou was her only friend, she couldn't be with her. They weren't able to coexist in the human world. They had to be divided, and they could only be together in the White Rose's N-Field.

The only thing Barasuishou wanted was to be with Kirakishou. She didn't want to stay in the human world, so she returned to the N-Field using the mirror in Enju's closed shop.

"You here? It's not the time yet!" A sweet voice shouted.

"Kirakishou! I don't want to stay there. You can go to the human world if you want." The doll shouted.

"Nah, you can go first if you want. I don't want to go." The seventh doll laughed.

Lots of brambles tangled with Barasuishou's arms and legs. White roses started to grow. The brambles pulled Barasuishou against Kirakishou. The fake doll blushed hard. As a response, the White Rose started to toy with her prisoner's hair. She caressed the fake doll's soft and cold skin.

"What is it Barasuishou? You don't like the human world?" She asked, laughing. "Do you feel lost in it?"

"No…it's not that." Barasuishou explained. "I don't like the human world anymore. There's nothing to do there. Enju isn't there, Laplace is boring, and I don't have the power to battle the other Rozen Maiden's. You're my only friend, and I can't be with you in the human world."

"Why, why, why? That's what happens to me. Your world is stupid and boring. You can't modify it like I can with my N-Field. There's nobody to talk to, and I don't want to have anything to do with my sisters." Kirakishou laughed.

"Can I…Can I stay here with you, White Rose?" Barasuishou exclaimed, while getting rid of the brambles that hurt her skin.

"Why? You can have your body back. Didn't I tell you? I don't want to go back to that place." Kirakishou said.

"I don't want to be back. I don't want to be alone in a world where nobody cares for me. You're the only one that cares for me. I feel like this here is my home! I don't care about my body. I want to stay here with you, as a spirit!" The fake doll shouted. "Don't you understand!"

"Oh, so…that's what you feel like!" The real doll said, approaching her hand towards Barasuishou's face. She blushed.

"Kirakishou, let's build a world together. Let's stay here. Us. Both. Let me take part of your world! We'll transform this N-Field into a beautiful one, fit for two spirits. Let me help you!" She shouted.

Kirakishou hugged her.

"Let's do that, Barasuishou." She said.

Barasuishou smiled as she blushed. She kissed Kirakishou's cheeks and the other doll kissed her lips.

"As friends." Kirakishou completed.

"As lovers…" Barasuishou added.

"Let's live in our own world." Both finished saying, hugging each other.

* * *

_That's it! I really hope you liked this one shot. It was hard to combine both ideas! I'm not a fan of shoujo ai, but this pairing is really cool! I tried my best to get IC characters, so I hope you liked it. Reviews, please? I've tried to do this as best as I could!_


End file.
